Les derniers instants de Derek et Stiles
by miss92300
Summary: Scott se remémore des derniers instants de Derek et Stiles... Entre peine, colère et joyeux sentiments... DEATHFIC - Sterek M pour la mort et pour les différents détails.


**Hello les amis, voilà une DEATHFIC… Je sais c'est pas joyeux mais je voulais essayer. C'est la première, je sais pas si ce sera la dernière… Bonne lecture !**

Scott se balada dans l'ancienne chambre des amoureux.

Il s'assit sur le lit et une larme coula. Il prit la photo. Les deux visages étaient souriants. C'était le jour de son mariage avec Kira. Ce jour-là, il n'avait jamais vu Derek aussi heureux.

Il reposa le cadre. Il se remémora le jour où il avait appris que Derek et Stiles avaient été en couple, en revenant du Mexique. Et la colère noire qui coulait en lui quand il avait vu les traces de morsures sur les poignets de Stiles.

Scott afficha un sourire alors qu'il se rappelait la seule fois où il avait mis hors circuit le véritable loup.

Il lui avait broyé la mâchoire, brisé les deux rotules et fracturé le bras. En réponse, Stiles lui avait mis un pain.

La première et dernière fois que les deux frères se battaient.

Ils avaient été fâchés pendant plus d'une semaine après ça. Puis Derek avait craqué alors qu'une nouvelle menace se profilait. Ils s'étaient rabibochés tous les trois sur le terrain, en tuant quelques Oni.

D'ailleurs ils n'avaient jamais su pourquoi les Onis étaient revenus.

Jusqu'au lendemain du mariage. Où ils avaient découverts que le Kitsune maléfique avait trouvé une faille et avait repris possession de Stiles.

Derek avait tout fait pour le sauver mais le Kitsune avait tué le shérif… Scott avait eu tellement mal… Et puis quand Stiles avait torturé Lydia et Kira… Derek et Scott avaient su qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution.

Scott avait été incapable de le faire. Mais Derek… Après de multiples efforts, des larmes… Il l'avait mordu, tuant le kitsune.

Mais c'était bien connu, Stiles n'était pas fait pour être loup. Derek s'était retrouvé, blessé mortellement par le Kitsune.

Quand Stiles était redevenu lui-même pour quelques heures, il avait pleuré de chaudes larmes alors qu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait tué son père.

Il avait téléphoné à Scott et ses autres amis pour leur dire au revoir. Scott avait roulé le plus vite possible pour les rejoindre.

Stiles avait déballé tous ses sentiments à Derek, qui y avait répondu avec tendresse. Ce qui lui avait valu les dernières moqueries de l'hyperactif.

Stiles s'était ensuite comparé à Paige et Derek lui avait avoué que la situation était étrangement ressemblante, à quelque chose près… Derek ne supporterait pas de vivre sans Stiles. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il se laissait mourir.

Derek avait absorbé la douleur de Stiles le plus longtemps possible. Scott était arrivé avec sa mère, pensant que les deux hommes pouvaient être encore sauvés.

Scott avait vu Derek absorber les dernières parcelles de souffrance d'un Stiles refusant de mourir jusqu'au bout. Deaton les avaient rejoint.

Le calvaire de Stiles avait presque duré deux heures.

Derek aurait pu se soigner si seulement… Il voulait vivre. Il avait gardé Stiles dans ses bras… Refusant de le donner au nouveau Shérif, Parrish, alors que celui-ci lui demandait de se transformer pour survivre.

Derek avait refusé que Scott absorbe sa douleur. Il voulait souffrir, mourir… Le désespoir de Derek était immense.

Et après plusieurs jours, entre coma, hallucinations et hurlements, Derek était parti. Mort.

Cora avait pété un câble contre son frère juste avant que celui-ci ne tombe dans le coma.

Scott avait fait revenir Isaac et Chris dans un dernier espoir de le convaincre de rester en vie.

Tous avaient salué le fait que Derek n'avait pas fui. Il avait accepté ses sentiments et avait voulu franchement mourir.

Aujourd'hui, ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de Stiles. Comme s'il était encore là.

Scott soutenait Kira, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Elle portait encore quelques cicatrices qu'elle refusait de faire disparaître. Pour elle, c'était la preuve qu'elle avait survécu à son combat contre le Kitsune maléfique et les derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait avec Stiles. Parce qu'elle était persuadée que si Stiles était définitivement parti, alors elle serait morte.

Derrière les McCall, Lydia et Parrish, main dans la main, suivaient le sentier calmement, une rose blanche à la main.

Les parents de Scott, qui s'étaient remis ensemble suivaient, une touche d'émotion voilait leurs visages.

Isaac, Chris et Jackson avaient fait le déplacement. Cora n'arriverait du Mexique que dans l'après-midi.

Ils arrivèrent devant la tombe de Stiles, entourée de la sépulture du couple Stilinski et de la tombe familiale des Hale.

Scott avait tout rapatrié. Il avait refait le manoir Hale comme il était avant et y accueillait désormais sa meute.

Ils déposèrent les fleurs blanches et nettoyèrent les tombes. Lydia pleurait toujours quand ils firent demi-tour une heure plus tard.

Le couple à la fois différent et complémentaire leurs manquaient, Lydia regrettait même les grognements de Derek et Cora avait avoué que le calme qui régnait depuis la mort de l'hyperactif était pesant.


End file.
